


The Fall For a Fanboy

by lovelysoul70



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysoul70/pseuds/lovelysoul70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fangirls over a Muggle television show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall For a Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Reichenbach Spoilers/Feels

"Draco, I, I just don't understand! How could Moffat be so, so…" Draco wrapped an arm around his weeping boyfriend.

"Love, I know it's sad, and I can't believe they did it like that either but just remember, it isn't rea-"

Draco slowly moved away from a suddenly enraged Harry Potter. "Not real? Are you fucking kidding me? I know it's not bloody real! But does that help, in any way, shape, or form? Hell no! It makes it worse because I know I can't go in and comfort my babies!" Harry abruptly calmed, "Poor John, if I'm this upset, just imagine how he'll be. After the main event I mean…"

Draco cautiously reached out for his crazed fanboy. Harry leaned towards him, evidently needing to be comforted again at the reminder of the original cause of extreme emotion.

Just ten minutes ago the couple had been watching the latest episode of Sherlock. Harry was oddly obsessed with the show, and had prodded Draco to watch with him. Draco estimated half an hour, at the most, before his boyfriend sought out a Johnlock Fanfiction, purely to settle his strung out feels.


End file.
